EP 2 182 619 A shows a wind turbine comprising a stator and a rotor and a cooling arrangement. The cooling arrangement comprises an air cooling and a liquid cooling device which are connected by an air-to-liquid heat exchanger, which is applied to transport heat out of the generator by the cooling liquid.
EP 2 902 619 shows a cooling arrangement for a wind turbine with an outer rotor and an inner stator. A cooling arrangement is realized to guide an air flow over the outside rotor to transfer heat from the generator to the cooling air flow.
EP 2 333 321 A shows a wind turbine with a brake system comprising brake disk in a flexible portion for compensating or absorbing an expansion of the brake system.
A typical braking system of a wind turbine comprises a brake disk, a caliper with brake pads. During braking operation, the caliper presses the brake pads onto the surface of the rotor disk, thus reducing the rotor speed of the wind turbine and producing heat. Additionally, brake dust from the brake pads can be released within the generator.